


Philia

by PhoenixReign



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Drama, Family, Friendship, Fruits Basket - Freeform, Kyo - Freeform, Siblings, Yuki - Freeform, curse, hatori - Freeform, sohma - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24428677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixReign/pseuds/PhoenixReign
Summary: Anya is the older sister of Kyo who unlike her brother is NOT a part of the zodiac curse. After a heated encounter with Akito, Anya was exiled from the Sohma Estate. Unaware of this, Kyo believes that his sister has abandoned him putting a strain on their relationship. What will happen when Anya returns? Will she be able to reconcile with her brother? Will she be able to put Akito in her place?
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning!** This story contains spoilers from the manga as well as the reboot anime. **READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!!!**

It had been ten years since Anya was exiled from the Sohma Estate. She was sixteen at the time and displeased with how Akito was treating everyone and told her that if she continued that she would _meet her fate sooner than intended_. Akito lashed out, attacking Anya. However, Anya fought back leading to her being exiled. Akito ordered Hatori to erase Anya’s memories.  
The two sat in his office. It was quiet causing Anya to grow nervous. Her and Hatori had somewhat of a close relationship. Sometimes Anya referred to Hatori as _Uncle Tori_. However, she knew all of that didn’t matter. If he was capable of erasing the memories of the woman that he loved, he had no problem erasing hers. Although, she was surprised with what he said to her.  
“I won’t do it”  
“Huh?”  
“I’m not going to erase your memories” He repeated. “You don’t deserve to have them erased” Anya was taken back by this. They heard a rustle in the hall and figured it had to be Akito. She was going to want to check if her memories were erased or not. Hatori seemed slightly panicked, but with Anya’s quick thinking, she came up with a plan.  
“When Akito opens the door, just play along” She whispered to the doctor. She lied down on the floor pretending to be unconscious, which was a typical effect from having your memories erased. Akito viciously ripped the door open.  
“Well Hatori, was her memories erased?” She questioned demanding answers. Hatori wasn’t sure how to respond. That’s when Anya’s eyes fluttered open.  
“Where am I?” She questioned looking around the room even though she was fully aware of where she was. Her eyes eventually landed on the two adults. “Who are you two?” She then asked. Akito smirked at the fact that it was a success as far as she could tell.  
“Good, now that her memories are gone, I want you to dispose of her” Akito ordered Hatori. He looked at her with a glare not saying a word. There was nothing he could say. It’s not like it mattered what he had to say anyway.  
“Dispose of me?” Anya questioned in a fake scared tone.  
“I want her gone within the hour” Akito stated before leaving the room. Anya smirked once the coast was clear. Hatori held his hand out helping Anya off the floor.  
“Come on, we should get you somewhere safe” She didn’t want to leave her brother behind. However, she didn’t have much of a choice. She knew Kyo would grow up thinking that she abandoned him, but she hoped that he would forgive her one day for leaving. Then there was Yuki. He looked at her with pleading eyes hoping that she would take him with her. Unfortunately, it was a lost cause. Anya looked at him apologetically. It wasn’t safe for him out there. Then again, it wasn’t safe for him inside here either. She stood at the gates saying her final goodbyes pretending to be clueless of the people she was saying goodbye to since she was in the presence of Akito. Hatori volunteered to take her where she needed to go. The two got into the car together.  
“This act is brave of you Anya” He said to her. She didn’t say anything but look out the passenger window as Hatori drove the car.  
“Do you think he’ll be okay?” She mumbled.  
“I’m sure he’ll be fine. Kyo is a strong kid” He responded.  
“Not Kyo, I know he’ll be fine. I was talking about Yuki” She noted still looking out of the window. This time Hatori was silent. He wasn’t sure how he was supposed to respond when he wasn’t sure himself. “I wanted to take both of them with me, but I knew I would be putting them in more danger by doing that. I love them too much to risk their safety any further” She continued.  
“Don’t worry, I’ll look after Yuki”  
“Thank you” She said this time looking at Hatori with a warm smile. “Do you think you can drop me off at the train station?” She then requested. Hatori nodded his head turning on his left blinker as he turned onto one of the side streets that would take them to the train station. He didn’t ask why she wanted to go to the train station. It was really none of his business. When they arrived, Anya got out of the car with Hatori following behind. The two walked up to the tracks together after Anya bought her ticket. Her train approached the station slowing down before stopping. The doors opened letting passengers out. She walked up to one of the doors with Hatori standing next to her. There was a silence between them before Hatori placed his hand on top of her hand. It was something he always did as his way of saying goodbye.  
“Take care of yourself” He said not really looking at her. Anya looked up at him with his hand still on her head giving him a smile.  
“You too” She said giving him a hug. Anya has never hugged Hatori before. Lucky for him, he didn’t transform. She gave Hatori one final goodbye before boarding the train. The doors closed and the train started moving. Hatori waved at the train as it left the station. Once the train was gone from his sights Hatori walked back to his car. He looked back at the train station as he opened the car door wondering if this is how it was meant to be. There’s is always the thought in the back of his mind questioning why she chose this path instead of putting up more of a fight like he expected her to. Another thing he wondered was how Kyo was going to react to this once he finds outs. The two siblings were rather close so he knew that Kyo would be devastated when he realizes that his sister is gone and possibly never coming home.


	2. Chapter 1

After being exiled from the Sohma estate, Anya changed her last name to Hart and left Japan starting a new life in Australia. She hadn’t had any communication with any members of the Sohma family since Hatori dropped her off at the train station. She lived in a house with her friend Harper, a girl she met in her junior year of high school.  
“So Anya, what are your plans for today?” Harper asked. Anya shrugged her shoulders.  
“Not sure, probably play some video games. I did all of my homework already” She replied.  
“Oh, well my sister is coming over later to watch movies together. You’re welcome to join us if you want” Harper invited.  
“It’s nice that you and your sister have a close relationship” Anya commented.  
“You know, I’ve always been curious about something. You never talk about your family. Do you have any siblings?” Harper asked.  
“I’m not exactly on the best terms with my family. In fact, I haven’t spoken to any of them since moving here but yeah, I have a little brother. My family was quite toxic but when I left, I wasn’t allowed to contact anyone from my family, so I have no idea how he’s doing. I won’t lie, I do miss my little brother” She said.

_**“Get away from him Anya! He’s a monster!”  
“No he’s not! He’s my brother”**_

“Well that’s unfortunate. Have you thought about going back and visiting your brother?” Harper asked.  
“I’m not sure that’s a good idea.”  
“Nonsense, you should go. You haven’t been home in what? Five years? Maybe things have changed since then. I’m sure your brother probably misses you too” Anya sighed as she looked at the lock screen of her phone that hosted a picture of her and Kyo when Kyo was a toddler and Anya was barely in her teens. She smiled at the pics remembering all the good times they had together at the time. Anya knew there would be consequences to returning to the Sohma Estate. She would be risking everyone’s safety if she did that. She wanted to see Kyo again. It’s not like she wanted to leave in the first place.  
“It’s not that simple Harper. Even if I were to go back. I highly doubt I’ll even be able to step foot on the property” She stated.  
“What happened that made your family hate you so much?” Anya knew what the answer was but shrugged her shoulders anyways. She didn’t want to give away her family’s secret explaining the situation to her roommate.  
“I think I’m gonna go to bed” Anya said making her way to her bedroom closing the door before flopping onto her bed with her head turned towards her desk staring at a picture of Kyo. The more she thought about it, the more she should go back. She made it her mission from the very beginning to protect her brother’s future and she can’t do that if she’s in another country. Kyo would be graduating within the next year which meant that his freedom was limited at this point. She quickly rolled out of bed, sitting at her desk opening up her laptop buying a one-way ticket to Japan that left early in the morning. She packed a bag so it would be ready for her when she leaves. Anya went out into the Livingroom where Harper and her sister were getting ready to watch movies together.  
“Hey Anya, are you joining us?” Harper’s sister asked. Anya shook her head in response.  
“Harper, can you do me a favor. I booked a flight for tomorrow morning at 6am. Do you think you can drop me off at the airport before going to work tomorrow?” She asked.  
“Sure, no problem. But I thought you said you weren’t going to go home and visit your brother” Harper stated.  
“I had a change of heart. I can’t really explain it, but I think it would be a good idea to see my brother as soon as possible” She replied.  
“That’s fair”  
“Wait, I’m confused. What’s going on with your family?” Harper’s sister asked.  
“I rather not talk about it, sorry”  
“It’s okay, it’s not my business anyways”  
The following morning, Harper dropped off Anya at the nearby airport on her way to work. She obtained her ticket and boarding pass before proceeding through security which to her surprise wasn’t as long as she expected. After she boarded her plane, she sat down at one of the window seats putting in her earbuds listening to some music as she texted a friend in Japan before takeoff. Roughly nine hours later, the plane landed in Japan. Anya got off of the plane entering the airport heading to the restroom before grabbing something to eat in the food court then going outside looking for her ride. There he was, standing outside of his car. Anya smiled when she saw him. Years had passed and he still looked the same. She approached the car with her bag in one hand and food in the other.  
“I’m glad to see you haven’t changed Tori. It’s nice to see you again” She greeted.  
“The same to you” He replied. Anya threw her bag in the backseat before getting in the car. “I was surprised when you called. I didn’t think you would ever come back” He then stated.  
“Let’s just say I still have some unfinished business to take care of” She commented.  
“Is this about Kyo?” He questioned.  
“I wonder” She responded as she looked outside of the window.  
“Speaking of which, he seems to have made a new friend” He mentioned.  
“A new friend?” She repeated confused as she turned to look at Hatori with a cocked eyebrow. Hatori nodded his head.  
“Her name is Tohru Honda. They’re classmates”  
“Interesting. I never thought Kyo would befriend a girl, especially one outside the Sohma family” She commented. “That last name sounds familiar though. Honda” She mumbled. “I wonder where I’ve heard if it before”


	3. Chapter 2

Hatori dropped Anya off at a nearby hotel. She was staying relatively close to the Sohma estate, but not close enough to where she would cross paths with any members of the family. Anya thanked Hatori for picking her up from the airport and dropping her off here at the hotel before he left to go back to the estate. She was only staying here temporarily until she could find a proper apartment to live in. Anya planned on staying in Japan until her brother graduates from high school. She knew his fate was going to be decided after that. She wanted to make sure Kyo got the future he deserves and not caged in a dark room like everyone else wanted and assumed that was what’s best for him. After Anya got settled into her hotel room, she went out to get something to eat. She hadn’t eaten anything since she landed a few hours ago. Needless to say she was hungry. While she was walking downtown, she spotted a familiar face as well as an unfamiliar face walking towards her. Not wanting to get recognized she ducked into an alleyway. The two passed by with neither one of them bothering to look her way. She peaked her head out to check if they were gone. Once she saw they weren’t in sight she breathed a sigh of relief before stepping back out into the open. It’s not that she didn’t have the courage to face anyone else from the Sohma family. She just wasn’t sure if they would say something to Kyo about her return.   
Yuki and Tohru arrived back at the house after picking up ingredients for dinner at the market. Yuki’s mind was plagued with thoughts of the ginger haired girl he saw on the way home.   
‘It couldn’t be’ He thought to himself as an image of Anya popped into his head. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a sweet feminine voice calling out his name. “I’m sorry, did you say something Miss Honda?” He questioned. There standing in front of him was Tohru with concern washed over her face.  
“Are you okay Sohma-kun?”  
“Uh yeah I’m fine”  
“You sure? You seem to be lost in thought” Shigure commented as he sat at the table with a newspaper in his hands.  
“Well it’s just that…. on the way home. I thought I saw someone familiar” He spoke.  
“Oh? And who might that be?” Shigure questioned.  
“I’m not sure. She kind of looked like Anya” He replied.   
“I doubt that Yuki. From what Hatori told me, the girl left the country after being kicked out of the Sohma Estate” Shigure stated as he flipped through the newspaper.  
“Um who’s Anya?” Tohru asked chiming into the conversation.   
“Anya is Kyo’s older sister” Shigure answered.  
“What?! Kyo has a sister?!” Tohru questioned as she spazzed out from this new information.  
“Yes and before you get too excited, she’s not a part of the zodiac curse” Shigure stated.   
“She’s the complete opposite of that stupid cat. It’s hard to believe those two are related” Yuki commented.  
“Trust me it’s not that hard to believe” Shigure chimed. “The girl has quite the temper, especially when Kyo is being threatened”  
“I wouldn’t know”   
“Are Kyo and Anya close?” Tohru asked.   
“They used to be. However after an incident with Akito, Anya was kicked out of the Sohma estate. Kyo was just a child when this happen. He’s not aware of the truth. As far as he knows, Anya abandoned him” Shigure explained.  
“What? That’s horrible” Tohru gasped.   
“It doesn’t help that she hasn’t contacted him since she left” Yuki commented.  
“It’s not like she had a way to. Akito prohibited any contacted between her and anyone in the family” Shigure noted. Tohru felt bad for Kyo knowing this. He never even mentioned that he had a sister and she wondered if it would be a good idea asking him about her? Meanwhile, Anya had returned to her hotel after going into town to pick up her dinner. She didn’t think that on her first day back home, she would cross paths with Yuki. In fact, he was the last person she expected to see. She figured that Akito had him locked away somewhere, so it was a surprise to see him out in public. After eating her meal, she flopped into the bed staring at the ceiling. Although, she was more perplexed by the girl he was with. She didn’t recall her being a part of the Sohma family. With Yuki’s curse, it was a huge risk he was taking. Despite the risk, she was happy that Yuki was making friends. It made her wonder if Kyo made any friends as well. That was something she worried about knowing her brother was the cursed cat. Anya hated that her brother was the cursed cat, but that didn’t stop her from loving him. She just hated how because he is the cat, that everyone felt entitled to mistreat him, even their own father who blamed him for their mother’s death and practically abandoned him. Kyo didn’t deserve that. It wasn’t his fault. Thinking about this mad her angry as she rolled onto her side not wanting to think about him. She refused to even consider him her father after the way he treated Kyo.   
‘Are you proud of yourself? You killed your Mother!’ She heard her father’s voice echo through her mind with the subtle sounds of Kyo’s sobs.   
‘Anya get away from him. He’s a monster!’  
‘No Dad, the only monster here is you!’   
That was the last thing she said to him before she stormed out of her house that day and chased after Kyo. No one was going to keep her away from her brother. Not even her own father. Anya made it her mission to protect Kyo. It was her job as his older sister to do so and she was going to make sure that her brother would live the life he deserved to live.


	4. Chapter 3

Kyo and Tohru were alone in the classroom together after school. She wondered if she should bring up the topic of his sister. She figured it would make him mad that she knew but at the same time she wanted to know more about her. Kyo looked at her and could tell there was something on her mind.  
“What’s up Space Cadet?” He spoke earning her attention.  
“Huh?”  
“What’s on your mind? You’re spacing out more than usual” He noted.  
“Oh really? I was uhh I was just thinking” She replied with a soft smile.  
“So tell me? Whatever it is you’re thinking about seems to bother you” He commented.  
“Well you see……. Yuki said the other day that he saw a girl on our way home from the store that looked like your sister and Shigure said that was impossible since she left the country” She told him. She stood there waiting for his reaction. She expected him to blow up like he usually did, but he didn’t. He seemed calm although he looked away from her and his bangs covered his eyes, so it was hard for her to tell how he was feeling.  
“I see, so you know about her now” He spoke calmly.  
“Do you think you could tell me more about Anya?” She questioned. “I mean, you don’t have to if you don’t want to. It’s just interesting how you never told me that you have a sister” She then said in a panic as she waved her arms in the air after realizing what she was asking of him.  
“She’s my older sister. I’m sure Shigure told you already she’s not a part of the curse. She’s one of the few people that treated me like a person. She always came to my defense when I was bullied as a kid and always made sure to remind me that I’m not a monster. She made me feel loved. Then she ran way. No one would tell me what was going on or why she ran away. Akito says that she could no longer find the heart to love a monster like me, but I know deep down that isn’t true” He told her.  
“Shigure says that Akito kicked her out of the Sohma Estate and forbidden her to have any contact with any members of the Sohma family. That’s why you haven’t heard from her. Maybe she did this to protect you” She said to him. Kyo was silent for a moment. Part of him believed that with how well he knew Akito, but at the same time he didn’t because he knew his sister more. She was one of the few that isn’t afraid of Akito and wouldn’t let her stop her from doing what she thought was best for him. “Do you think you’ll ever talk to her again?” She then asked.  
“Who knows, I doubt it” He replied.   
“If you happen to see her, you should talk to her. I’m sure she’s probably wondering how her little brother is doing” Tohru said with a smile. Kyo blushed slightly at the sight of her smile before looking away hoping she wouldn’t see how red his cheeks were. The two eventually returned home with Shigure sitting at the table with a newspaper in his hand.  
“Ah Tohru, Kyo, welcome home” He greeted the two teenagers as the entered the house.  
“Good Evening Shigure, I think I’ll get started on dinner now” She said as she walked into the kitchen. Kyo sat down at the table with Shigure.  
“So you told Tohru about Anya?” Kyo questioned.  
“You make it sound like I wasn’t supposed to” Shigure commented as he flipped through the paper.  
“It’s none of her business” Kyo barked as he slammed his fist onto the table. Tohru peaked her head into the room.  
“Is everything okay?” She asked with a hint of concern in her voice.  
“Yeah fine” Kyo replied.  
“Are you sure?” Tohru inquired.  
“I said it’s fine!” Kyo exclaimed causing Tohru to shriek and recoiled back into the kitchen.   
“Yuki claims to have seen Anya yesterday downtown which is interesting because Hatori said she fled the country after that day. Maybe she knows your graduating soon and wants to confront Akito” Shigure noted.  
“If she couldn’t be bothered to do anything then why bother now?” He questioned as he buried his head in his arms that were folded onto the table.  
“Anya cares a lot about you Kyo. The only reason the girl left was because Akito threatened to torture you if she didn’t” Shigure told him. Kyo didn’t say anything. That part he believed. Maybe his sister still loved him after all. However, he wanted to hear the truth straight from his sister. He wasn’t sure how he was going to do that since he has no way to contact her. “Who knows, maybe she has returned. I’m sure she’s aware that you’re graduating soon, and she knows about what Akito plans on doing with you after you graduate” Shigure mentioned. Kyo still didn’t say anything. He got up and walked away heading up to his room and flopping onto his bed after slamming his door shut. Tohru heard the door slam from downstairs.  
“Is Kyo okay?” She asked Shigure as she walked out of the kitchen.  
“I think he just needs time to process all of this. He hasn’t seen nor heard from Anya since he was a little kid, so I think he’s unsure of how to feel about the possibility of his sister returning home” Shigure responded as he put down the newspaper looking up at Tohru. He could see the worried look on her face. “Don’t worry, I’m sure everything will be okay. Things might be a little rocky at first, but I’m positive that Kyo will be happy to see her in the end” He then said to try and reassure the girl. Tohru smiled softly hoping that was the case. She wanted Kyo to be happy.


	5. Chapter4

Anya found a suitable apartment a week after arriving in Japan. She hung up pictures on the walls. Some were pictures of her and her friends in Australia while others were pictures of Kyo and her mother. After she was done with that, she started assembling decorative furniture. As she was doing that, her phone rang. She looked at the caller ID to see it was her friend Harper, whom she hadn’t spoken to since she left Australia.  
“Hey, what’s up?” She greeted after answering the phone.  
“Hey, I haven’t heard from you. How are things going? Did you see your brother yet?” Harper asked.  
“No I haven’t gotten the chance yet. I’ve been busy” She responded.  
“Do you plan on seeing him this week?” Harper questioned.  
“Maybe, it’s not as easy as you think Harp. I told you I can’t exactly visit him; I’m not allowed on the family estate” She commented.  
“Yeah I know, but still. You could at least visit him at his school” Harper suggested.  
“It’s not that simple Harp” She stated.  
“Anya, what was the point in going back to Japan if you’re not going to make an effort to see your brother?” Harper questioned. Anya was silent for a moment. She knew she had a point. Harper could hear Anya sigh through the phone.   
“You make it sound like I’m not even trying” She complained.  
“Because it doesn’t sound like you are”  
“I’m trying my best. I’m not allowed on the family estate and I don’t even know where he goes to school hence why I can’t just simply visit him at school” She told her. Eventually Anya hung up on Harper and continued decorating her apartment. She took a break to go into town and get some dinner. As she was downtown crossed paths with a familiar face.   
“I thought I saw you last week Anya” They spoke which startled Anya. She turned around to see Yuki and the same brown-haired girl from last week. The girl gasped as her eyes lit up.  
“You’re Anya Sohma?!” She exclaimed excitingly.   
“Hello Yuki, it’s been awhile” Anya said.  
“Would you like to join us for dinner?” She asked.  
“I don’t think that’s a good idea” Anya responded.  
“We don’t live on the main estate. You don’t have to worry about Akito” Yuki told her. Anya was still a bit hesitant, but she eventually agreed.   
“Kyo will be happy to see you” Tohru commented with a soft smile.  
“Kyo lives with you guys too?” Anya questioned confused.  
“So does Shigure, it’s a long story” Yuki responded.  
“Oh geez, three animals that don’t get along living under one roof. That just screams bad idea” Anya commented. After a quick trip to the grocery store to pick up ingredients for dinner, Anya followed Yuki and Tohru home. When they entered the house, they all took their shoes off at the door before walking into the rest of the house. Shigure sat at the table and was surprised to see the young Auburn-haired girl.  
“Well well, I never thought I’d see you again Miss Anya” He greeted. Anya simply glared at him.   
“If you tell Akito that I’m back in Japan I will have you neutered, do you understand?” She threatened as she grabbed him by the collar of his Kimono.  
“Whoa no need to be hostile, I would never do such a thing” He told her.  
“Yeah okay, don’t think I don’t know about you and Akito” She growled as she let go of him. “Where is Kyo anyway, Yuki told me he lives with you now” She then asked.  
“He’s up in his room” He responded. “Kyo, can you come down here!” He called to the orange cat. Anya could hear footsteps from upstairs. Then she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. That’s when she saw him. He was much taller compared to the last time she saw him. She saw his eyes widen. The room was quiet.  
“Hi Kyo. It’s been a long time” She said trying to smile.  
“Is it really you Anya?” He questioned. Anya nodded her head.   
“I know I have a lot of explaining to do and I’ll gladly explain everything to you. I just want to start off by saying sorry. I know it seemed like I abandoned you back then but that’s not the case. You know I would never willingly leave you behind” She told him. Tohru went into the kitchen saying she was going to make some tea and get started on dinner. Yuki volunteered to help. Kyo and Anya sat across from each other at the table.  
“So why did you run away?” He asked her.  
“I didn’t exactly runaway”  
“Hatori said you left the country” Shigure chimed. Anya glared at him. “Right sorry, I’ll go now” He said before escaping to his office leaving Anya and Kyo in the room alone.  
“Yes I left the country, but I had plans on returning hence why I didn’t exactly run away.” She told him.   
“So why did you come back now?” He asked.  
“You’re graduating soon, aren’t you?” She responded. Kyo’s eyes widened. “I know what they plan on doing to you after you graduate. As your older sister I won’t let them do that to you. I don’t care if you are a monster. You’re my brother and I’ll love and protect you no matter what” She continued.  
“So non-cursed siblings are protective of cursed siblings too?” Tohru asked once she re-entered the room.   
“I guess it depends. Since you know about the curse I assume you also know Kyo is a special case” Anya stated.  
“She’s seen my true form” Kyo mentioned.  
‘Really?” Anya questioned in a surprised tone. Kyo nodded his head without making any eye contact. “Well obviously that side doesn’t matter to her either if she’s still here” She then commented. “You don’t deserve solitude Kyo, you may think you do just because of the Cat spirit but people who truly want to be around you can look past that and see the real you and no I’m not talking about the monster inside of you. I’m referring to the person you are.”   
“I don’t understand how you can still love me after what happened to mom” He mumbled.  
“What happened to mom wasn’t your fault and I mean that. I know the truth Kyo. He shouldn’t have put the blame on you” She told him.  
“What exactly did happen to your guy’s mom?” Tohru asked.  
“I’ll leave that up to Kyo if he wants to talk about it” Anya responded. Later after dinner, Kyo and Anya went outside so Kyo could give her a martial arts demonstration. Yuki, Tohru, and Shigure stayed inside. Shigure suggested giving the two siblings alone time to reconnect since it had been a long time since they’ve last seen each other.  
“I find it hard to believe that stupid cat is related to someone like Miss Anya. Besides their appearance those two are nothing alike” Yuki commented.  
“No trust me, Anya’s got quite the temper as well. There’s no doubt those two are related” Shigure commented. “You can’t exactly blame Anya though. It wasn’t easy for her growing up. Between her father’s behavior and Kyo being the cat spirit, things were complicated for her. Everyone was quick to mistreat Kyo when they found out he was the cat. Anya did her best to protect him and love him unconditionally. Both Anya and Kyo are estranged from their father. As you’ve probably noticed, you can’t even mention him without her getting bitter about it” He then explained.  
“If Anya isn’t a part of the curse then why doesn’t she have a good relationship with her father?” Tohru asked.  
“Because of the way he treated Kyo. It’s a very complicated story. I’m sure if you ask Kyo yourself, he might tell you” Shigure responded.  
“Anya is a good older sibling. She’s a lot better than Ayame” Yuki commented. “She’s definitely not as annoying as he is”  
“Well I’m sure you two still love each other” Tohru commented with a smile.  
“Not even if he was the last person on earth” Yuki noted.  
“Hey, Anya mentioned before that she came back to protect him after Kyo graduates. What exactly did she mean by that?” Tohru asked.   
“Kyo’s freedom is limited. Akito wants him locked up in a cell, just like the previous Cat spirit.” Shigure replied. This broke Tohru’s heart. “If I know Anya like I think I do, she’s going to put up quite the fight before they even touch him” He continued.  
“She didn’t put up a fight when she left” Yuki pointed out.  
‘That’s true, but I think back then she knew that was the best course of action. She knew if she stayed then more harm would be done to Kyo” Shigure noted. “The last thing she wants to do is put him in any danger” He then added.


	6. Chapter 5

Kyo on the rooftop late at night alone. Anya called it a night after she spent two hours watching Kyo show off his martial art skills. He heard some rustling coming from the side. Kyo turned his head to see Tohru climbing up from the side. She smiled once she saw Kyo.

“I knew I would find you up here” She cooed. 

“What do you want?”

“I was just curious to see how you were doing. Earlier you seemed conflicted seeing Anya again after such a long time” 

“Well how else am I supposed to feel when someone I haven’t seen since I was a child just randomly shows up”

“I guess that’s fair. She seems to care a lot about you if she came back to see you” 

“I wonder why now she’s choosing to stand up to Akito when she couldn’t be bothered back then”

“I don’t think that’s the case. Maybe she felt backed into a corner and leaving was her only rational solution. Shigure said something about Akito threatening her if she stayed at the estate. According to Shigure, Akito said that if Anya didn’t leave, she was going to go out of her way to make your life a living hell”

“But why didn’t she take me with her? She didn’t have to leave me”

“It’s okay Tohru, he has every right to be mad at me. In fact, this is what I was expecting when I returned” A voice spoke which started Tohru and caused Kyo’s cat ears to perk. They both turned to see Anya in her pajamas with the top layer of her hair tied back into a ponytail. She walked over sitting on the other side of Kyo. “I never told you the full story of what happened, so I’ll explain now. That day I finally got fed up with Akito’s crap, so I threatened her. She retaliated and ordered Hatori to have my memories erased which obviously he didn’t do. Then I was kicked out of the estate and told never to contact anyone from the Sohma family ever again and if she were to find out that I was in contact with anyone that there would be dire consequences. So I decided to leave the country and go to Australia. I even changed my last name. The thought of taking you with me did cross my mind, but the risk was too high with your cat spirit. I didn’t want to take the chance of your bracelet coming off in public and something bad happen to you” She explained.

“So you left Kyo behind to protect him?” Tohru questioned trying to understand the whole situation. 

“Essentially yes” Anya responded. 

“Oh, I’ve been meaning to ask. What ever happened to your mother?” She then asked. Anya and Kyo looked at each other. They weren’t sure if they should tell her the truth. Anya wasn’t sure if telling them the truth would hurt the both of them. She knew it would definitely be hard on Kyo, but she got the vibe that she was a sensitive soul. 

“It’s umm……..let’s just say there was a tragic accident” Anya spoke. 

“What happened?” Anya sighed wishing she would’ve left it at that instead of creating some more uncomfortable tension. 

“Tohru, I just said a tragic accident, don’t worry about the details” Anya said in an irritated tone. She admired how compassionate the girl was but hated her stubbornness. Although she thought it was amusing how she shared Kyo’s stubbornness. She took it as a sign that the two spent a lot of time together and she liked that Kyo was making friends even though that friend was a female outside of the family and there was risk that any physical contact between the two could cause him to transform.

“So was it always your plan to return before Kyo’s graduation?” Tohru asked. Anya nodded her head.

“Like I said before, I know what Akito plans on doing with Kyo after graduation. Everyone says that Kyo’s true form is a monster but clearly they haven’t witnessed a pissed off older sister of a Cat Spirit. That’s the real thing everyone should be afraid of. If Akito thinks she’s gonna lock Kyo up in some cell for the rest of his life, she better watch herself. I’ll make sure she meets her fate faster than intended if she even dares to lay a hand on my brother” Anya stated. Kyo found this amusing. He was glad to have his sister back into his life. She was one of the few people that made him feel normal. She still loved him unconditionally even after seeing his true form multiple times. She wasn’t as neurotic as their mother who used to constantly check his bracelet to see if it was still intact. 

“I always thought it was the parents that were protective of zodiac children. I didn’t think it would be siblings as well” Tohru commented.

“Of course, I took care of Kyo between leaving our father and Kazuma taking him in” 

“Oh yeah, that was another thing I wanted to ask. How come you two don’t talk to your father?”

“Well you know how you mentioned before how parents of zodiac children can be protective…. well they can also reject their child. That actually happens more often than having a protective parent. In Kyo’s case, our father became abusive once he found out that Kyo was the cat spirit. When our mom died, he threw Kyo out of the house, so I went with him. He was just a kid after all. Someone had to look after him even though I was barely in my teens at the time.” 

“You willingly left home?”

“Well to me it wasn’t a home. Not without Kyo and our mother. I never got along with my father in fact I don’t even like calling him that. There’s nothing fatherly about him” Then Anya got up. “Well that’s enough venting for one night. I’m going back to bed. Don’t stay up too late you two” She then said before climbing down from the roof. Kyo and Tohru sat their quietly. Tohru wasn’t sure what else to say.

“It’s nice that your sister cares so much about you. I mean she came all this way to make sure nothing bad happens to you” Tohru commented trying to break the awkward silence.

“Yeah, but I doubt she’ll stay” He said getting up. “I’m going to bed, good night” He then said before leaving Tohru alone on the roof. It was bad enough with the tension between Kyo and Yuki, but she hoped the tension between Kyo, and his sister would dissipate soon.


End file.
